


Wrong bed

by MandyHopesan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Same Age, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlett givaway prompt:  same-age university!hartwin, “oh shit, that’s not my bed, I took the wrong door in the dorm *again* I’m so sorry”</p><p>Eggsy gets home very late and accidentally picks the lock to the wrong door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> This is the prize for the giveaway I hosted at my tumblr. The winner was agent-eggy. Hope you like it :)

Eggsy stumbled up the stairs to his dorm. He was exhausted, even if he had got into uni on a scholarship because of his gymnastic he worked on top of practise and homework to provide for his little sis Daisy and his mum. One day he hoped that he would be able to move them away from Dean and into their own flat, but that was a long way to go still. At least the tailoring he did for the costume shop payed well. It was ridicules really how much money people with a silver spoon up their arses payed for looking like Loki or some anime character for a night. 

His eyes was almost falling shut then he reached his door and pulled out his lock picking kit. He had misplaced his keys no more than two days after he got them, surely putting them in a smart place so he wouldn't lose them, and had restored to pick his lock every day. It wasn't like it was hard or anything. He could pick locks like this in his sleep something that was put to a test right now.

Finely the lock gave in with a satisfying click and Eggsy stumbled inwards not really looking around. He didn’t bother to turn on the light as he slammed the door shut, he had the layout of the small room more than less memorised anyway, and moved towards his bed shedding his jacket shoes and bag on the way. Then he reached the bed his quickly stripped down to his boxer and T-shirt, folding the other clothes and placing them at the end of his bed, a habit that had been drilled into him during his time in the military. Finely he fell down on the bed pulling the covers over himself too tired to even noticing that they was of far better quality then his own cheap cotton ones.

 

~ K ~

 

It was almost 3 am then Harry dragged himself back to his dorm room. His father’s (Arthur) dinner party with all of his snobbish friends. His father couldn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t let him buy his son a flashy flat near the University but Harry insisted on living in any the dorm like other student. The world was evolving and if he wanted to keep up with it it wouldn’t do to sit on some high horse and look down on the others.

With a sight he reached his door and pulled out his key sliding it into the lock. His father’s parties always railed him up and he really didn’t understand why he kept going. Maybe some naïve hope that he could make them change. With another deep sight Harry opened his door, flicked on the light and imminently froze in alarm at the sight of an unfamiliar jacket, bag and a pair of shoes leaving a trail towards his bedroom. He tightened his grip around his umbrella and quietly moved towards the bedroom prepared to knock out any potential thief/kidnapper/assassin.

Harry’s heart was in his throat then he pepped through his door. At first he didn’t see anything or anyone but then his grace landed on the bued and the curled up figure lying there. Harry came to a halt unsure how to procced _‘It was odd, why would anyone break into his room only to sleep in his bed? Sure it was a nice bed but still…’_ gathering his courage Harry swished on the light and yelled out:

“Who is you and what is you doing in my room?!”

 

~ K ~

 

Eggsy woke to a sharp light and a man’s yelling voice thinking that he was in the military once again he bolted to sit upright scanning the room for the any threat. He took in bookshelf full of aged books, walls covered in butterflies behind glass and the hot guy from his Historical English Literature class standing in the doorway with a firm grip of his umbrella as if he was prepared to beat someone up with it. Finely the coin dropped _‘Shit this wasn’t his own room!’_.

“Look bruv I can explain,” Eggsy blunted out his voice thick with sleep as he tried to make some sort of sense of his blurry thoughts.

“It better be a good explanation,” the guy bit out his normally warm brown eyes hard as stone.

“Actually I ain’t got no idea how this happened,” Eggsy decided that the best thing to do was to put all his card on the table.

“I’m so sorry. I was really tried then I got back so I must have got the wrong door.”

“Presuming that is true how exactly did you get in?” the guy question not letting up an inch of his tense pose.

“Eh…” Eggsy scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“This is embarrassin’ and it ain’t gonna sound good,” he took a deep breath,

“You see on like the second day here I lost my key and have been pickin’ my lock any since.” The guy have so far been almost calm as he listened to Eggsy explanation but now he explode.

“YOU PICKED MY LOCK?!” Eggsy flinched imminently looking around for anything to defend himself with _‘Shite this was going to hell! Why was the world against him? He just wanted a couple of hours of sleep.’_

“It wasn’t on purpose I swear!” he rambled paniced.

“Thought it was my door. Just wanted to get some sleep. I wasn’t tryin’ to rob you or anythin’ I swear on my life!” The guy was seemly thrown back by Eggsy’s panic tone because his face shifted from angry and defensive to something much softer.

“Hey, I believe you,” he said reaching out a hand.

“You merely frightened me. I’m Harry Hart and you are?” Knowing a peace sign then he saw one Eggsy grabbed the hand pressing it firmly.

“Eggsy. Eh I mean Gary Unwin,” he said as Harry shook his hand.

“I would say pleasure to meet you but,” Harry gestured around them.

“Maybe in a different situation?” Eggsy said with a half hearted smirk.

“And a different time,” Harry groaned rubbing his eyes.

“Tea?”

“Yes Harry.”

 

~ K ~

 

 _’This evening turned out odd’_ Harry thought as he sat at the opposite side of the bed thief, _Eggsy_ , who had pulled on his shaggy jeans and toilworn T-shirt again. Now that he could get a better look at him he recognise Eggsy as the bright and attractive guy from his Historical English Literature class under Professor King (another old snob).

“Are you done with your essay on the Knights Around the Round Table?” Eggsy asked stirring down a spoon honey in his tea.

“Yes I thought it was rather easy. Only three pages minimum and that amount literature on the list,” Harry replied taking a sip of his tea.

“ONLY THREE PAGES!? Professor King said if I handed in anythin’ less than 15 pages he would fail me. And I ain’t seen no literature list!” Eggsy almost spit out his tea.

“Surly it must be a mistake,” Harry said going for his bag.

“Here let me just my assignment paper and check.” Eggsy tipped his head back groaning, his ruffled blond hair falling back and Harry had a sudden impulse to run his hands through it.

“I knew that that old git had it out for me. Don’t think like a plebe like me belong in a uni this good.”

“Hey, don’t call yourself that! Are you not on the Olympic team? Must be rather good to manage that,” Harry felt uneasy that a so fantastic man would talk like that about himself.

“Don’t change where I come from Harry. I know what I am. I grew up poor, still am poor. Hell do you think I been so tired that I picked the wrong door if I hadn’t worked myself to the bone again?” Eggsy seemed almost defensive about his upbringing.

“Don’t the Olympic team give you a scholarship or something?” Harry asked finally finding the paper and sure enough it stood ‘three pages minimum’ followed by a list of at least twenty titles.

“Sure they do and it covers the uni fee and for me well enough but I got a little sis and me mum to provide for. My baster for a step-dad take everything she earn and spend it on boozer.” Eggsy said bitterly throwing back the rest of his tea.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said placing his hand over Eggsy’s strong one that rested on the table.

“Ain’t your fault,” Eggsy said flipping his hand squeezing Harry the callus slightly ticklish on the back of Harry’s hand.

“People like me do what they have to do to survive.”

“Still shouldn’t be like that,” Harry argued sweeping his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles.

“I could help you with the essay if you want?” he offered.

“We could use my literature list.”

“That would help a lot;” Eggsy beamed.

“Better not let Professor King know tho or he will fail me for cheating,” he added with a wince.

“I know a nice little quiet café what allows you to study there. I could text you the address and we could meet there tomorrow at 5 pm?” Harry said.

“It’s a date!” Eggsy said grabbing the post-it and pen Harry always kept and scribbled down a couple of numbers.

“Fantastic I will check out some of the books and meet you there,” Harry smiled.

“Great. Well I should probably find my own bed and sleep some more,” Eggsy said standing and detangling their hands.

“Try not to break into someone else’s room,” Harry teased totally not watching Eggsy’s frim backside as he gathered his stuff.

“Na that is only for hot guys,” Eggsy said with a wink and so he was out of Harry’s room.

 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you thought in the notes :)


End file.
